(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a preamble, and a method and apparatus for detecting a frame boundary using a preamble.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system has been widely used in wireless communication systems because it makes efficient use of limited frequency resources and offers high-data transmission rates.
In IEEE 802.15.4m, which is currently under standardization, a short training field (STF) and a long training field (LTF) are used as a preamble. The STF included in the preamble of IEEE 802.15.4m has a pattern that repeats itself n times within an OFDM symbol. Thus, a device that has received the preamble can estimate the boundary of the OFDM symbol. However, it is not easy to detect the boundary of an OFDM symbol only by a repeating pattern of STFs.